Revealing Zell!
by The Notorious Naurwen
Summary: Ask Zell all your burning questions! (mind the rating, though!) He'll answer them! He has too! I'm making him! No answers, no hotdogs! simple, ne?
1. The Beginning!

Revealing Zell!  
  
A story by the truly insane Notorious Naurwen!  
  
Disclaimer: ( Squaresoft 1999 (I don't own ANY of this stuff! ~sniff~)  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning of one surely strange fanfic!  
  
Naurwen: Shhh! ~Elmer Fudd voice~ Be vewy, vewy quiet! I'm hunting wabbits! ~Stops voice~ Well, not REALLY, I'm trying to sneak up on Zell so I can kidnap him, so you ask him your most secret, burning, questions! Isn't that swell?  
  
Zell: ~walking by the bush Naurwen's hiding in, singing~ Won't you be mine, won't you be mine, won't you be my neighbor?  
  
~Naurwen pounces on Zell and pulls him inside her house~  
  
Naurwen's Mom: Emily, what are you doing?  
  
Naurwen: Mom! This is a FANFIC! It's NAURWEN here, k?  
  
Naurwen's Mom: Who's that? ~Points to Zell~  
  
Naurwen: Zell Dincht from Final Fantasy 8.  
  
Naurwen's Mom: That weird video game you always play?  
  
Naurwen: Yes. I'm kidnapping him so that people can review this story and ask him questions against his will.  
  
Naurwen's Mom: Well, ok, but be back in time for dinner.  
  
Naurwen: DUH! See ya!  
  
~Naurwen drags Zell up to her room. Zell is so confused, that he doesn't put a fight, and Naurwen locks the door.~  
  
Zell: What in Hyne's name are you doing!?  
  
Naurwen: ~Sighs~ I'm kidnapping you so that thousands of people around the world can ask you their most burning questions which you must answer since this is against your will and I'm abducting you.  
  
Zell: And what if I don't want to?  
  
Naurwen: You won't have any hotdog for the rest of your life. ~Evil grin~  
  
Zell: NO!!! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!! I'LL DO IT, I'LL DO IT!!! JUST DON'T MAKE ME RELIVE THAT!!! AHHH!!!  
  
Naurwen: You REALLY sure? Some of these questions can get PRETTY darn personal. You really want to reveal it ALL?  
  
Zell: . . . You'll feed me hotdogs, right???  
  
Naurwen: Of course!  
  
Zell: OK! ASK AWAY! 


	2. Don't give him ideas!

Revealing Zell!  
  
Author: The Notorious Naurwen  
  
Disclaimer: I only own this stuff in my dreams!  
  
Chapter 2: Don't give him ideas! ^_^  
Naurwen: Ok, Zell! The first question is from 'The Great All-Knowing Kamela'!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
HI NAURWEN! I'M GLAD YOU'RE ALIVE!(lol) HI ZELLY-POO*gives zell a hug* NEway, i got sum questions!  
  
1. how bad did it hurt when they gave you that tattoo  
  
2. Do you have a thing for selphie?  
  
3.WHAT KIND OF HAIR GEL DO YU USE?  
  
4. Did you know that you are a member of the men w/ pointy hats/hair/ears fanclub and the gurls who stalk bishonen club?  
  
5. Do you ONLY eat hotdogs? don't you like other foods? WHAT ABOUT TUNA?  
  
6. can i skewer sum1(who's name will not be mentioned*coughcoughcoughcelestecoughcoughcough* w/ your hair?  
  
7. What is the name of the library gurl w/ the pigtail? does she actually have a name or is she just known as library gurl w/ a pigtail?  
  
thanx zelly! Cya  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zell: Well, first off, my tattoo hurt BAD! It's on the sensitive side of my body and it just hurt! I could tell you what I was thinking at the time, but this story is only rated PG-13! Do I have a thing for Selphie? Maybe a little, but nothing more than a crush. I USE FREEZE GEL!!!! FREEZZZZEEEE GELLL! ~blinks~ I have 2 fan clubs dedicated to me?  
  
Naurwen: Yep. I'm the president of the 1st one, and vice president of the 2nd! ~smiles~  
  
Zell: Cool! Ok, on to the next question! Yes, I eat other foods, but I think that the lunch ladies put something in the hotdogs that make them addictive. I haven't proved it yet, but those lunch ladies better watch their spatulas, I tell you!  
  
Naurwen: Ahem. Just answer the rest of the questions, please.  
  
Zell: Right! Um. . . I don't think I really want someone's intestines hanging off my hair, so, I'm gonna say 'no' to skewering Celeste, although she probably deserves it. The Library Girl With Pigtail doesn't have a name. She's simply The Library Girl With Pigtail. And your welcome! ^_^  
  
Naurwen: Having fun?  
  
Zell: Yep, so far. ^_^  
  
Naurwen: Good, because this could take a while! The next question comes from selphie-almasy13!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
HI ZELLY! ^_^ Oki,I have several questions:  
  
1. What is your opinion of the song "How You Remind Me" by Nickelback?  
  
2. If you had to choose, who would you spend a week on a deserted island, me or the real Selphie?  
  
3. What is your favorite song?  
  
4. In yaoi fics, who do you like to be paired with the most?  
  
5. Does this annoy you when this happens?  
  
6. What is your favorite brand of hotdogs?  
  
7. Do you think my left foot is pretty??  
  
--  
  
I LOVE YOU ZELL! YOU ROCK!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zell: Um, the song, 'How You Remind Me' is ok, but I think it's getting overplayed. I'm not sure who I'd rather spend a week on a deserted island, because I don't know you very well. My favorite song is 'The Anthem' by Good Charlotte. And. . . Naurwen, do I have to answer that question?  
  
Naurwen: Yup! ^_^  
  
Zell: But-  
  
Naurwen: Do it! Or no hotdogs!  
  
Zell: Ok! It's. . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Naurwen: While we're young, here, Zell!  
  
Zell: ~illegible mumbling~  
  
Naurwen: What?  
  
Zell: I said ~illegible mumbling~  
  
Naurwen: Say it load and clear so we can hear it! We won't tell anybody!  
  
Zell: I said. . . . . . . . . . . . . Seifer, ok?!  
  
Naurwen: I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!  
  
Zell: Shut up! Ok, next question! ~pouts~ YES IT ANNOYS ME WHEN THIS HAPPENS!  
  
Naurwen: We all know you really like him!  
  
Zell: . . . . My favorite brand of hotdogs is Ballpark! Booya! And your left foot is very pretty. . . for a foot.  
  
Naurwen: Ok, next! It's from phibbi_kitty!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
do you like selphie?  
  
as in love like?  
  
or...do you love...  
  
IRVINE!?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zell: Not THIS again!  
  
Naurwen: Answer it!  
  
Zell: No, I don't like Selphie more than a friend and I don't love Irvine!  
  
Naurwen: Right! You love Seifer!  
  
Zell: Right! ~blinks~ No! Hey! ~glares~  
  
Naurwen: Tee hee! Ok! Next! It's theunknownpokeball!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
OH! I HAVE A QUESTION! who do you realy like?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zell: I don't like anyone!  
  
Naurwen: But you and Seifer would be so cute together!  
  
Zell: Shut up!  
  
Naurwen: It's Miya-Kome up next!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
1. What does your tattoo symbolize?  
  
2. If you could go out with ANYONE, who would it be?  
  
3. What kinda gel do you use to get your hair so spiky? I gotta get me some of that...  
  
4. What was the most memorable thing you did in the game?  
  
5. Why don't you just run away and get some hotdogs at the cafeteria, or at a food store, or somewhere? Naurwen isn't the only person with hotdogs... I mean, I'm eating a hotdog right now! Um...Yeah.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zell: My tattoo is just something I found in a magazine and I thought it looked cool. If I could go out with anyone, it would be, The Library Girl With Pigtail or Quistis.  
  
Naurwen: You forgot Seifer!  
  
Zell: No I didn't! I don't like Seifer that way!  
  
Naurwen: But gay people are cool!  
  
Zell: I know, but I just don't like guys more than girls.  
  
Naurwen: Ok. Anyway, answer the rest.  
  
Zell: Like I said before, FREEZE GEL! (It'll get you a commemoration in a fanclub!) If you want anymore hair tips, ask Cloud. He knows his hair gel!  
  
Naurwen: Seriously!  
  
Zell: The most memorable thing I did in the game was getting Squall's ring off Rinoa! It's was funny! You can't really see the look on his face when I said that Rinoa'd be psyched, but it was priceless! I wish that they made a cinema of that! ~laughs uncontrollably~  
  
Naurwen: That part WAS funny!  
  
Zell: Why don't I run away anhd get my own hot-HEY! You're right, Miya- Kome!  
  
Naurwen: Ah! But the door is locked!  
  
Zell: Damn!  
  
Naurwen: Sorry!  
  
Zell: When will I be able to eat another hotdogs? ~pouts~  
  
Naurwen: Dinner!  
  
Zell: Ok!  
  
Naurwen: Next Review! It's Billie the Wild Angel!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, um...What do you like on your hotdog? Just like plain or with mustard, ketchup, you know, stuff like that?! How do you get your hair to stand up so straight in the front? Who would you go out with...a) Quistus b) Selphie, pretending that Seplhie and Irvine aren't dating... How did you get so good at martial arts?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zell: Ok! I like ketchup and mustard on my hotdogs. NOT RELISH! RELISH IS THE ROOT OF ALL EVIL! Like I have said so very many times before, I use FREEZE GEL! Selphie. And I practiced.  
  
Naurwen: How much?  
  
Zell: A lot.  
  
Naurwen: What's a lot?  
  
Zell: It's a significant amount.  
  
Naurwen: Well, I mean, were you like sweating Gatorade or what?  
  
Zell: Is that even physically possible?  
  
Naurwen: I have NO idea! Next review! It's from bob!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zell: What's the meaning of life?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zell: I have just one word for you. Just one. Hotdogs.  
  
Naurwen: ~falls back anime style~ I shoulda known!  
  
Zell: ~grins~  
  
Naurwen: Now, there's only one more review! Angelus!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
...sad really...how some sorry people can be obsessed with video game characters like that.  
  
Even sadder still insert themselves into their own fanfics...  
  
But the most pathetic being those who actually believe that their obsession will actually fall desperately in love with their avatars.  
  
That is enough reason to make me wanna gouge my eyes out!  
  
Blech!  
  
~NAA  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Naurwen: OK! First off, you know what the meaning of 'FUN' is? I'm not THAT obsessed! And I'm not in love with Zell! He's a cartoon! If I say I love a video game character it means that I think they're cool! IT'S A JOKE! Who else was gonna read the reviews? David Lettermen? So, ~goes on talking and won't shut up~  
  
Zell: While she's busy with that, you can review! Come on! You can do it! Just click the button! (And be nice!)  
  
Author's Notes: Ok, this fic's purpose is for fun and if it makes you want to gouge your eyes out, no one's stopping you! ^_^ (No offense.) 


	3. I Said Not To Give Him Ideas, You People...

Revealing Zell!  
  
A story by: The Notorious Naurwen!  
  
Chapter 3: I Said Don't Give Him Ideas, People!  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! I HAVE NO JOB! :( (is overcome with sadness)  
  
Zell: Naurwen, are you ok?  
  
Naurwen: ~clenching fists and glaring at the flame~ I think so. ~smiles at Zell~ OK! Next question! It's from Major Zazu Fangirl!  
  
Zell: Like, Zazu from Magic Knight Rayearth or Zazu the bird from Lion King or some other Zazu that I don't know of?  
  
Naurwen: ~shrugs~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Lol.  
  
Okay, Zelly, I have a few questions!  
  
1. Have you ever gotten lost at Balamb Garden?  
  
2. Do you know if Seifer likes Fujin? (or vice-versa? PLEASE TELL ME!)  
  
3. Would you go out with my cousin for $50 worth of hot dogs? (She loves you and I'm willing to pay you to get her off my back!)  
  
4. Girls: Looks or Personality?  
  
5. Have you ever changed the colour of your hair?  
  
6. Who has the most annoying voice?  
  
7. What's your favourite movie?  
  
8. What's your favourite ice cream flavour?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zell: Have I ever got lost in Garden? When I first came I did. I wandered around for about half an hour until I found out Cid's office was on the 3rd floor! I don't know who Seifer likes. I dunno who Fujin likes either. Sorry. Well, if you want rid of you cousin THAT bad, I'm gonna have to take the highroad and say 'no'. Sorry again. Personality in girls. I've always had my hair naturally blonde and I'm gonna keep it that way. Um . . . that evil blonde dude from Escaflowne has the most annoying voice. My favorite movie is Kung Pow: Enter the Fist. And, my favorite icecream flavor is chocolate!  
  
Naurwen: Mine too! I LOVE CHOCOLATE!!!!!  
  
Zell: You frighten me.  
  
Naurwen: ^_^  
  
Zell: o_O  
  
Naurwen: NEXT QUESTION! It's from Lexiter Jackson!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey hey Zell! You are cool!! So's the author!  
  
Anyway...  
  
I have a few questions for you (heh heh heh *grins evilly*)  
  
1. How come you have sharp canines? I mean, do you sharpen them or something?  
  
2. What do you love more? Seifer or hotdogs?  
  
3. What's your fave band? Linkin Park or System of a Down? Or neither?  
  
4. Is Cloud your dad?  
  
5. Forgetting hotdogs (although that is a sin in its own right - HOTDOGS RULE! THEY WILL RULE THE WORLD SOMEDAY! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA*coughcoughhackchoke*HAHAHAHAHA!) er...for a moment, what is your other fave food?  
  
Right, I've run out of questions, but I MAY be back...heh heh heh...  
  
See ya! Great fic!  
  
~Lj~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zell: I do NOT sharpen my canines! They aren't pointy!  
  
Naurwen: Yeah, they are, Zelly.  
  
Zell: Are not!  
  
Naurwen: Are TOO!  
  
Zell: Well, then, It's not fault!  
  
Naurwen: . . . Are you a vampire?  
  
Zell: NO!  
  
Naurwen: ~relieved~ GOOD!  
  
Zell: I love hotdogs more than Seifer! So THERE!  
  
Naurwen: ~pouts~ You're mean!  
  
Zell: I don't love Seifer!  
  
Naurwen: ~mumbling something about denial~  
  
Zell: ~glaring at Naurwen~ I like Linkin Park best. No, Cloud is not my dad, he's simply another dude with pointy hair like myself. Um . . . my other favorite food is those little cheese cocktail weenies! They ROCK! See you, too.  
  
Naurwen: Are you still having fun?  
  
Zell: I'd have more fun if people stopped asking me questions about Seifer!  
  
Naurwen: . . . YOU ARE TOTALLY IN LOVE WITH HIM! ~runs away~  
  
Zell: ~chases after her~  
  
Naurwen: Next! It's from Billie the Wild Angel!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks Zell!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zell: You're welcome. Naurwen! I'm gonna kill you!  
  
Naurwen: ~sticks tongue out~ Ok! The next review is from Sereana Maxwell!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okidokie, let's see now.  
  
1) If you could have anything in the world what would it be?! a) Money out the wazoo. b) a brain c) Seifer d) a jar of almonds.  
  
Personally I'd say D!!  
  
2) What do you REALLY think about the wonderful little nick name Seifer has so graciously given you, Mr.Chicken Wuss?  
  
3) What's with the hair?! There's nothing wrong with a normal part down the middle...Ehem. -=Makes Vash's hair part down the middle.=- See?!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zell: I'd take the jar of almonds!  
  
Naurwen: Yuck! I like cashews!  
  
Zell: You would! ~sees next question and his eyeballs twitch, stops chasing Naurwen~  
  
Naurwen: Zell. . .  
  
Zell: ~eyes twitch~  
  
Naurwen: Don't be doing anything crazy now. . .  
  
Zell: I HATE THAT FRIGGIN NAME!  
  
Naurwen: Zelly, be a good boy and answer the last question. (A/N: WARNING! Do not call Zell chickenwuss. He will hurt you. Badly.)  
  
Zell: I like my hair this way! So there!  
  
Naurwen: Are you ok now.  
  
Zell: I'm getting there. I'll need lots and lots of therapy after this, I'm sure, but I'll be fine.  
  
Naurwen: Good. Next question! You're up, Savanah Bakura!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Karrys: *bows down before Naurwen* Can...can I kidnap Zell and...and take him on a date? PWEESE?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Naurwen: Awww! You are sooo nice to bow before me! ~Nyah Nyah, Angelus!~ You can kidnap Zell after this fic! You are nice to me!  
  
Zell: Sell me into slavery, why don't you!  
  
Naurwen: ~gasps~ NO! That's mean!  
  
Zell: Sarcasim.  
  
Naurwen: Right. Next it's ~karate movie voice~ Grasshopper!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hi. Loved it! Wonderin if u would get Zell to answer these questions.  
  
1. What type of martial arts do you take?  
  
2. Why does Seifer hate you?  
  
3. Will you go out with me?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zell: I'm a kickboxer. Seifer hates me cos he's Seifer. I don't know you well enough, sorry.  
  
Naurwen: Gosh you're getting blunt!  
  
Zell: They were short questions.  
  
Naurwen: I have head explodey!  
  
Zell: Quite reading Johnny The Homicidal Maniac.  
  
Naurwen: Never!  
  
Zell: . . . Hey! I got a question, Naurwen!  
  
Naurwen: What?  
  
Zell: You got every other Final Fantasy 8 character's drawing on your wall except me!  
  
Naurwen: You mean the one's where I drew all the characters in manga on separate pieces of big paper?  
  
Zell: Yeah.  
  
Naurwen: You're too hard to draw!  
  
Zell: Really?  
  
Naurwen: I made you look stupid and I wasn't gonna hang it on the wall.  
  
Zell: And how come you have pictures of Squall and Tidus everywhere?  
  
Naurwen: ~blushes~ It's my cute infestation!  
  
Zell: Weird. Ok. You're up Crystal!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Questions for Zell:  
  
1/Have you ever though of being in a "Beat em up" game like Tekken? That would be really cool. (Spiderman got to be in Tony Hark's pro skater)  
  
2/ How can you stand Selphie? I'd rather be locked in a room without hotdogs for a year than spend 10 minutes with her. And seeing as your expericing both you should be able to relate to what i'm saying.  
  
3/ Were you copying Cloud when you styled your hair like that?  
  
4/ Have you ever broken anything while doingh your "hitting the floor" routine?  
  
5/ Will you date my sister? She's really annoying and i'd love for someone else to have a turn putting up with her. (She's not as bad as Selphie)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zell: No, I like games with plot lines (sorry Tekken fans). And besides, I like Mortal Kombat better. Hey! I think Selphie is cool! (Although . . . when she has sugar . . . she scares me!) No, I wasn't coping Cloud. I was bored one day with some hair gel and not much to do and well, you can see where this going.  
  
Naurwen: Ah.  
  
Zell: No, I've never broken any bones., but I DID put a hole in a wall.  
  
Naurwen: Ow.  
  
Zell: You bet. Will people cstop asking if I will date their relatives so they won't have to deal with them.  
  
Naurwen: I don't think so.  
  
Zell: Next question! Selphie Leonhart!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Questions for Zell:  
  
1: You DO like Selphie! I knew it! *dances around happily* *mumbles: squall and her and better lookin though*  
  
2: What are your thoughts on Squall? Selphie?  
  
3: ..C..Can I steal your super powers?  
  
4: Who's your least favorite female character?  
  
5: Who's your favorite female character?  
  
Thanks!! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zell: I have a teeny tiny crush on her and IF YOU TELL HER YOU'LL DIE!  
  
Naurwen: Don't threaten the reviewers.  
  
Zell: Tch, fine! Anyway, Squall: Cool, but he can be kind of an ass-  
  
Naurwen: Be nice! He's my favorite like you!  
  
Zell: Sooorrryy! Selphie: Fun, but dear Hyne keep her away from sugar!  
  
Naurwen: Yay verily.  
  
Zell: And, if I told you who my favorite and least favorite was, the gals would murder me, so, sorry.  
  
Naurwen: Next! It's zell982000!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
whats up? hey about that freeze gel...can I get some of that? n e way...QUESTIONS!!  
  
1. how long is your hair?! I mean damn!  
  
2. who are you thinking of now?  
  
3. what areyou thinking about right now? (besides hotdogs)  
  
4. TEACH ME HOW TO FIGHT!! PLEASE?!  
  
*mumbling* let's see who's the second chicken-wuss now *glares at sister*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zell: Yes, you can get that stuff, from a store. My hair isn't too long, but my bangs are past my nose when not spiked up. Right now, I am thinking of Naurwen and how much I want to kill her right now for saying that I'm in love with Seifer.  
  
Naurwen: ^_^ Isn't that sweet?  
  
Zell: I'm thinking about-oh! Other than hotdogs! Nothing, then, except killing Naurwen.  
  
Naurwen: Such a nice boy! ^_^  
  
Zell: If I ever get outta here . . . maybe.  
  
Naurwen: Still having fun?  
  
Zell: ~glares~  
  
Naurwen: Be good.  
  
Zell: ~sighs~ Next up is The Great All-Knowing Kamela!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
hi zellie! say hi, veggie  
  
vegeta: :P  
  
Just so you know, veggie feels your pain about ppl asking you if you're gay, ppl keep telling veggie that he and goku beling together  
  
Vegeta; I'M STRAIGHT!  
  
and married, why do you keep forgetting that?  
  
Vegeta:...  
  
oh, and naurwen i know how you feel about that flame, sum1 accused me of stealing sum1's idea!  
  
and zelly, plz help me, vegeta seems blissfully unaware of his ego problem!  
  
vegeta; i honestly don't know what you are talking about!  
  
...oh and zell, goku's been bashed alot in the reviews in my fic realm of insanity...can you tell him you luv him?(not like winknudge, i know your straight!)  
  
lots of luv, kamela  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Naurwen and Zell: ~weeping with joy and hugging each other~ SOMEONE FINALLY UNDERSTANDS US!!!!!!!!  
  
~they let go and look at each other uncomfortably~  
  
Zell: Um . . . It's ok Goku . . . I still . . . um . . . luvyou.  
  
Naurwen: How nice!  
  
Zell: And . . . Veggie . . . dude . . . you got an ego problem. . . sorry.  
  
Naurwen: A BIG ego problem. But we still love you anyway!  
  
Zell: You're a freak!  
  
Naurwen: I know! Isn't it great?  
  
Zell: . . . Next question! It's from q-ra!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hi Zell!  
  
First of all, you are the coolest character in FFVI! Your limit break rulez (luv that Burning Rave)! Anyways, I have some questions for you:  
  
1. Did you dance on the SeeD graduation party? If you do, with who?  
  
2. If there's NO MORE hotdogs in this world, what would you eat?  
  
3. Where's your favorite hangout?  
  
That's all from me. C ya, Zell!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zell: Why, thank you! (Except I'm not in Final Fantasy 6). I did dance at the SeeD graduation dance, but the wine got to my head so I don't really remember who.  
  
Naurwen: I can't believe they gave you alcohol! You guys were all underage!  
  
Zell: Whatever, so, I would eat tacos. And the Cafeteria is my favorite hangout.  
  
Naurwen: Couldn't have seen THAT one coming! Lol!  
  
Zell: Shut up! Next one is from Koritsimou!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
HI!, I have some questions for Zell!!  
  
1.Would you ever wear a skirt to get into an all-you-can-eat-hotdog-bar that's only for women?  
  
2.What is your favorite colour?  
  
3.Do yu prefer Aquarius's(me) or Cancereans?(my friend)  
  
4.Would you go on a date with me?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zell: Um. No, I wouldn't wear a skirt for hotdogs, even though Hyne knows I love them. My favorite color is red. I don't believe in Astronomy-  
  
Naurwen: That's Astrology, Zell.  
  
Zell: What she said, and I don't know you well enough. Sorry.  
  
Naurwen: Hey Zell?  
  
Zell: What?  
  
Naurwen: Wazzzzzuuupppp?  
  
Zell: You're strange.  
  
Naurwen: Why, that's so nice of you! You are very kind!  
  
Zell: Shut up. Up next is Shana.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Very good story! I have tears in my eyes while reading that! That story was so great and funny! Plz update it soon! I cant wait to read more!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zell: Was that a question?  
  
Naurwen: Nope, but at least it wasn't a flame. ^_^  
  
Zell: Anyway, next is Zell's Girl with a Pigtail!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
LOL! that was freakin' hilarious. Write more soon, plz!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Naurwen: It was nice, but not a question. Please, if you're gonna review, put a least one question in. But you can still be nice! ^_^ I like niceness!  
  
Zell: Ok, Naurwen?  
  
Naurwen: Yeessss?  
  
Zell: You're a freak.  
  
Naurwen: ^_^  
  
Zell: Next up is water-lily43!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wow... I just whooped with joy when I chanced upon this! Now I get some answers that has been on my "Mysteries of the world" list for ages (duh)... Okay here goes Zell Zell!!  
  
1) What would you say if I got (or wanted to get) the exact same tattoo as you?  
  
2) If you had to choose between the following, which would be the worst thing?  
  
a) Sorceress Ultimecia's Hairdo and makeup  
  
b) Being linked with Seifer all the time (hehe)  
  
c) Selphie's screechy voice when excited  
  
d) A world without hotdogs.  
  
If answer is d, please choose another ^_^  
  
3)If someone wanted to do a fanfic of you with another character from the gang, which one would you prefer? (yaoi inclusive as well, don't worry hahaha)  
  
OOh ooh please answer them...!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zell: I would say: I HURTS LIKE ALL FRIGGIN HELL, JUST SO YOU KNOW!  
  
Naurwen: You sound like my mom!  
  
Zell: Shut up!  
  
Naurwen: No! :P  
  
Zell: You are so annoying.  
  
Naurwen: So, you noticed!  
  
Zell: How could I not?  
  
Naurwen: Tee hee!  
  
Zell: I would choose Sorceress Ultimecia's hair and makeup. Hot dogs are not an option. I do not want to be linked with Seifer all my life, and Selphie's screechy voice scares me!  
  
Naurwen: It scares me too! ~pulls out her lion puppet, Mr. Squall Lionhart~  
  
Zell: What is THAT?  
  
Naurwen: He's my lion puppet, Mr. Squall Lionhart! I got him on the 6th Grade Field Trip last year when we went to the Science Center.  
  
Zell: Angelus was right. You ARE really obsessed.  
  
Naurwen: :P At least I'm not in love with Seifer!  
  
Zell: So help me, I will kill you if you say another word about Seifer and me.  
  
Naurwen: ~hugs puppet~  
  
Zell: I'd be with Selphie or Quistis or the Pigtail Girl.  
  
Naurwen: Will you say it?  
  
Zell: No.  
  
Naurwen: Just once?  
  
Zell: No!  
  
Naurwen: Please?  
  
Zell: No!  
  
Naurwen: ~pouty face~  
  
Zell: Fine! And Seifer! Ok? And Seifer! Hyne!  
  
Naurwen: You're so cool, Zelly! Tee hee!  
  
Zell: Ok, now will you stop pestering me?  
  
Naurwen: ~nods happily~  
  
Zell: Good. Up next is Miya-Kome!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Here's some more.  
  
1. I think that Wakka (from FFX) is trying to steal your hair style. You should kill him. And I should help.  
  
2. The Library Girl with the Pigtail has a bad case of acne. And warts. Even in the place that will not be mentioned (you know what place I'm talking about). I just felt like I had to tell you that.  
  
3. When Squall saved you in the Galbadia prison (when he jumped down and killed the guard), you hugged his HIPS, shaking them back and forth. Is this showing me a different side to you?  
  
4. I don't ever recall you being in a regular, non-yaoi, hentai fanfic. I think this is saying even more about you, regarding my last question.  
  
5. Boxers or briefs and why?  
  
6. Here's a completely random question... If you could be any one of the Sailor Scouts, which one would you be?  
  
7. What's your favorite magic spell, and your favorite Limit technique?  
  
8. If you're so strong, why don't you just break through the walls, or bust down the door or somthing? I mean, if you can kill Ultimecia, how hard is it to smash down a freakin door?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zell: I like Wakka. I think he is cool. I let him "borrow" my hairstyle, as long as he did something at little different. His hair is longer, and it curls at the front. Mine does not. Are you clear on that?  
  
Naurwen: Zelly! Be nice to the poor Miya-Kome!  
  
Zell: Sorry, Miya-Kome. Really? Well, this isn't contagious is it?  
  
Naurwen: Ew!  
  
Zell: Yes, you took the words right out of my mouth.  
  
Naurwen: What? I was nowhere near your mouth!  
  
Zell: It's an expression! Sheesh!  
  
Naurwen: :P  
  
Zell: This has gone far enough! People keep saying this stuff!  
  
Naurwen: I stopped! Besides, I put you in normal fics! Somewhere Out There, That Certain Boy, The Birth of Hyne Celebration, The Adventures of Zell and Greg Brady-  
  
Zell: They asked for NORMAL, Naurwen!  
  
Naurwen: tee hee!  
  
Zell: Boxers, because I like them better. My underwear isn't your business anyway! :P  
  
Naurwen: Yuck! Undies!  
  
Zell: . . . .  
  
Naurwen: ^_^  
  
Zell: I'd be Sailor Mercury.  
  
Naurwen: You wanna be smart for a day?  
  
Zell: ~death glare~  
  
Naurwen: O_O ~is paralyzed with fear~  
  
Zell: My favorite spell is fire!  
  
Naurwen: Pyro! Fire! Fire! Fire!  
  
Zell: . . . . You are so creepy.  
  
Naurwen: Yup!  
  
Zell: My favorite limit technique is the Booya!  
  
Naurwen: Good! That's my fav, too!  
  
Zell: That's cos it's the only one you know!  
  
Naurwen: Yup! That's why it's in this fic!  
  
Zell: Ah! She's right! I could just bust down the door!  
  
Naurwen: Nope.  
  
Zell: Why not?  
  
Naurwen: I put up a magic field!  
  
Zell: Damn! Wait! Where'd YOU learn magic?  
  
Naurwen: This is MY fic! Anything's possible! (Besides, you think I listen to Quistis' endless jibber-jabber for no reason? C'mon, people!)  
  
Zell: Help!  
  
Naurwen: ~grins~  
  
Zell: Ok. Next review is from TheBlackRaveness!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OKIE-DOKIE! I have some spiffy-nifty questions for the all knowing sexy Zell.  
  
1. If you could star in a story as the main character and you could choose your own characters from Final Fantasy 8 or Final Fantasy 10 to star with, who would they be and why?  
  
2. You know you can kill Seifer, he depends on his gunblade. But if you take that away from him, he's all talk no show baby! kick his ass for me! Please! I'll give you a nice juicy lifetime supply of hotdogs, if you do it!  
  
3. We all know you can escape, but the call of hotdogs draws you to stay. ::Gives you a bazooka and a barrel full of hotdogs:: Be free and meet me in your dorm!  
  
4. What about Ma Dinct? Have you even thought about her? Do you even care? I just stabbed her in the eye when she was teaching me to cook accidentally, and she's dying. And you're not even trying to break free! What's wrong with you boy?  
  
5. I find Chicken-Wuss a rather sexy nickname Seifer gave you...do you think Seifer is hitting on you? And I know you aren't gay. Because...I just know. ::Evil smirk and whispers:: I saw Balamb Kinky Girls under your bed. And Zone's The Girl Next Door.  
  
6. Is the girl next door, really the girl next door?  
  
7. If you had to choose between me, the woman keeping you hostage, and your mom to be your lifelong partner with deep passionate love and hotdogs and... ::trails off into a sexy fantasy :: Who would it be?  
  
8. Did you know I love you?  
  
9. Did you know I love Squall, Auron, and Seifer too?  
  
10. Can you bear my children?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zell: Um. . . I'd star with Wakka and all the Final Fantasy 8 cast. Cos they're my buds.  
  
Naurwen: Friends!  
  
Zell: Ok! Where's Seifer? He's so dead!  
  
Naurwen: You're gonna betray his friendship for hotdogs?  
  
Zell: Hell yes!  
  
Naurwen: -_-'  
  
Zell: ~happy~ Um, I'd like to be free, but I don't know you that well, so . . .  
  
Naurwen: Ew!  
  
Zell: You're so weird.  
  
Naurwen: ^_^  
  
Zell: Don't be hurting my Ma!  
  
Naurwen: Yeah! She's the one that let me kidnap Zell!  
  
Zell: What? My own Mom?  
  
Naurwen: Sorry.  
  
Zell: I DID NOT HAVE BALAMB KINKY GIRLS OR ZONE'S MAG UNDER MY BED! I WAS ON A SEED MISSION AND ZONE CAME TO SEE RINOA AND HAD TO BORROW MY ROOM! Hyne, who do you think I am? Irvine?  
  
Naurwen: Yeah! Sheesh! Just read 'Punk Ass Bitch'! It tells all about Irvy!  
  
Irvine: ~popping his head in~ I'm not a perv!  
  
Naurwen and Zell: Who asked?!  
  
Irvine: ~runs away~  
  
Zell: And I don't think Seifer was making a move on me. He was just being Seifer. And, no, the girl next door is not really the girl next door. She's the girl next to the girl next to the girl next door.  
  
Naurwen: There's a BIG difference if you ask Zell.  
  
Zell and Naurwen: ~reads next question~ OMIGOSH!  
  
Naurwen: I'm only 12!  
  
Zell: And my MOTHER? I don't know you well enough! I'd rather choose Seifer!  
  
Naurwen: Seriously!  
  
Zell: Yes, I realize you love me and I now I know you love Auron and Squall and Seifer too.  
  
Naurwen: Yay!  
  
Zell: And I can't bear your children. I'm a GUY. It's kind of HARD to get pregnant if you're a GUY!  
  
Naurwen: Not if your Arnold Swartzineger!  
  
Zell: I'm not talking about some stupid movie, I'm talking about REAL LIFE!  
  
Naurwen: ~pouts~  
  
Zell: ~tries not to look at Naurwen's pouty face, it's not working~ ok! I'm sorry! Sheesh!  
  
Naurwen: ~hugs Zell~ Will you stay and be my brother while mine's at college?  
  
Zell: No.  
  
Naurwen: ~stops hugging Zell~ Meanie!  
  
Zell: Is that the bet you have?  
  
Naurwen: Nope, but I'm not writing it cos the story's only rated PG-13.  
  
Zell: O_O  
  
Naurwen: ^_^ Tee hee!  
  
Zell: Ok, Next review! It's from Jennifer!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
hi, i'd like to say that I LUV U ZELL! YOU'RE THE BEST! Wanna date sometime?  
  
Jen  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zell: I'd have to get to know you first. But there's hope!  
  
Naurwen: You're cool!  
  
Zell: Thank you!  
  
Naurwen: . . . NOW will you stay and be my other brother?  
  
Zell: No.  
  
Naurwen: ~sighs~ It was worth a shot. . .  
  
Zell: Up next, and last, it's Laguna's underwear!  
  
Naurwen: Yay! That person has some funny fics! He made you try out for Tifa Lockhart!  
  
Zell: -_-'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This is cool idea for a fic. Dun worry, I'll try and put up the third chapter soon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Naurwen: Yay! Third chappy! Thank you! You are nice! Like all the other people who were full og kindnessnessness!  
  
Zell: You are scary!  
  
Naurwen: That's what I'm notorious for! Lol! Silly Zell!  
  
Zell: Read and review! (and get me outta here!)  
  
Author's Notes: No offense meant to TheBlackRaveness, but I am only 12, and this review was, uh, surprising. I hope it does not discourage you to review in the future. Thank you much! 


End file.
